tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Di Vèneto Family
or (formerly ) |family members = * Annunziato Di Vèneto † * Soraia Di Vèneto * Renard Di Vèneto |status = Extant |title = Count of Veneto * Baron of Veneto * Countess of Veneto * Viscount of Veneto * Count of Venice * Baron of Venice * Countess of Venice * Viscount of Venice * Regent Guardian of the Tempio Della Luna |founder = Vendramino Di Vèneto |current ruler = François-Marie Di Vèneto |symbols = * * Midnight Blue * Gold * Ruby Red * Stars * Gilded Moon * Ruby Staff |motto = |related = * Simões Family * Parkkinen Family * Fonseca Family * Gérard Family * Lesauvage Family * Fernandes Family * Di Amalfi Family * Di Lombardia Family |votarys = * Di Belùn * Di Pàdova * Di Rovigo * Di Trevixo * Di Veròna * Di Vicensa |house = |loyalty = * Italian Magical Nobility * Ministero Della Magia * Università Magica di Venezia * Di Amalfi Family * Di Lombardia Family * |hideg = ssjjs |symbol = Ísöskra }} The Di Vèneto family are an old magical family from the region of , they currently rule the region, and have done so since the settlement of the , continuing into the modern age. It's currently ruled by Count François-Marie Di Vèneto. While this rule is most applicable to locations such as San Vendramino, Villagocuste and Noctidili di Bacchiglione. The family has built and acquired a variety of properties across Italy and various other countries. The Di Vèneto family are arguably one of the most powerful in the world. History Social Standing Positive Perspectives Negative Perspectives Power in Europe Sway in the Region of Veneto Sway in Sweden Sway in France Provinces Magical Locations Sway in Italy in General Castles and Properties Castello di Burano Apartment in Rome Apartment in Naples Villa di Bassano del Grappa Castello di Noctidili del Bacchiglione The Castello di Noctidili del Bacchiglione, known simply as the Castello di Noctidili, is a "small" castle owned by the Di Vèneto family, situated along the Bacchiglione river in Veneto, Italy. It overlooks a small wine producing vineyard. Like the rest of the city of Noctidili di Bacchiglione, the castle is obscured by a mist that gives muggles the inexorable urge to leave (soon forgetting the experience entirely). The castle is situated about a km of countryside away from the town proper, got to via a private stone road leading from a gate at the end of the Quartiere Settentrionale (Northern District) on Viale del Castello (Castle Boulevard). The entire property is surrounded by an ivy-covered stone wall, protected from trespassers with a variety of enchantments. The Castello di Noctidili del Bacchiglione is not the Count of Veneto's main home, however, it is used on occasion for welcome family breaks. It's, as such, not open to the public. Family Tree Family Heirlooms Blood Purity Category:Wizarding Family Category:Venetian Wizarding Family Category:Italian Wizarding Family Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Part-Human Category:Part Samodiva Category:Part Pine Sylph Category:Part-Naiad Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Families Category:Part-Human Families Category:European Wizarding Community Category:Italian Nobility Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:Harry Potter Category:Family Category:Magical Nobility Category:European Wizarding Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass